plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hoanganhminh
Super-Mega Thank You! THANKY YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *6 Hours Later* THANK YOU MINH!!!! THANK YOU FOR UNBLOCKING ME IMMIDIATELY!!!!I And for that...I owe you a favor...Ask me anything you want! ~TheCuteDolphin 02:49, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Minh! I Am a User of dragon city wiki too! (weel,I used to Be) This is a message! Yeah, I'll be your friend! I can also make more PvZ Adventures pics once I get farther in the game. I'm only in Park n' Perish. --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 01:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't right now, it's late where I live. I can chat tomorrow, though. --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 01:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you answering my Facebook messages? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 22:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Apprantely you demoted me for abuse of power.Demoting me from admin isn't gonna help.What will help is if you ban me from chat. I only abused chat mod powers so i should be banned from chat.nowadays you can't ban people from chat unless you ban them ON chat.i'll admit it i don't deserve chat mod.i do deserve admin however.after my ban i can always press f12 on chat and press backspace on something so the bar disappears.well obvisualy refreshing will bring it back but i can remove it again. so i'm asking if you can give me rollback and admin back but ban me from chat.that will teach me not to spam or abuse chat mod powers. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ? Didn't answer? Anyways I asked to people on community central what they think and one of the admins on there (they know what they're talking about) said "Wintermelon, I think that they should ban them from chat and say please take a break from chat and not something harsh-sounding.they should know not to unban themselves" Also another user on that wiki (I think he's a chat mod) said that they shouldn't demote them but ban them.those are the only replys I got for staff on there. So I think that you should ban me from chat and give me rollback and admin back Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) TCD Bruise Eye Dude, it's clear that English is not your first language. That's fine. I can hardly edit Vietnamese wikis either. But you are an Admin, and with great power comes great responsibility. Part of that responsibility is ensuring that the wiki is the best English-language wiki for Plants vs. Zombies. And your insistence on your flawed wording "bruised eye" in lieu of "black eye" hardly fulfills your responsibility. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 05:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Mod Request Hey, Minh! I really, really, really want your mod that you posted on Gallery of Mods. Please... Give me your reanim, images, and particles folder so, I will have a mod that you have :) please... Rodel.belmonte (talk) 13:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) PvZ Adventures Wanna be friends on PvZ Adventures? I don't have any Facebook friends, so I have no one to send zombies at! Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 23:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm Jimmy Fredrick on Facebook for security. I should have done Star Fruity! Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Since it's been 3 dats now can you give me admin back? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 13:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Privacy What can I do? (cur | prev) 16:42, May 23, 2013‎ 2.90.46.83(wall | block)‎ . . (111 bytes) (-4,709)‎ . . (Replaced content with "nggunm,., ,m ,m Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:PC Logo Wiki Category:Article stubs") (undo) Sweaty Palms-23 without instants As you can see, there are no instants in the seed slots. Just wanted to brag you about this.-- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 17:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Minh, why don't you make dynamite 2 pages? They do completely different things in each game. -PvZBeast Yes. See? Starfruity is right too. -PvZBeast So Minh, what does it do? So what does it do? -PvZBeast Thanks so much for promotion!! -PvZBeast Chat hey minh thanks for editing the conga dancer i don't know why it has white texts Bam-Boom495 (talk) 08:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Feel the Beet Good news! I can add some people as friends on facebook for pvza now! my facebook is https://www.facebook.com/connor.nes.1?ref=tn_tnmn (it only has half of my last name lol) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hoang, its been so long! We really miss you at the Moshi wiki. But I am glad you are happily editing somewhere else. Oh and its Sadie (I changed my username) Wish to chat with you again sometime. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 13:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did you set back those xp number, i just corrected them.... these xp drop for plants are incorrect... Pusheenyay (talk) 22:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Pusheenyay In my game for instance the Jalapeno gives 50 xp by harvesting etc... i might add the correct xp numbers with 'or' In my game for instance the Jalapeno gives 50 xp by harvesting etc... i might add the correct xp numbers with 'or' Pusheenyay (talk) 23:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Pusheenyay Ok minh --Bam-Boom495 (talk) 02:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) MVZMW Block Hi I was struggling on making a word bubble on my page, I typed and copied Mile's word bubble and it was all there but it failed please help! What I wrote was true, the Lightning Reed is weaker than the Peashooter but fires more rapidly. Snow Pea in PVZ2 Plant Food used on Snow Peas make the Snow Pea generate an Ice Trail in it's lane (similar to a Zomboni) and shoot out Frozen Peas at hypersonic speed (much like a regular Peashooter). -Deleted Section- Here's a screenshot. Jack Lam (talk) 11:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Edit: The Ice Trail slows down all Zombies on it temporarily, as if they were all hit by Snow Peas, and Explorer Zombie's Torches are extinguished. Jack Lam (talk) 23:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) You bring up a fair point and all It just seems wrong to have a single zombie with an "Imitater" (I don't even know myself if they are actually Imitater zombies and instead are just modded to be somewhat monochrome), when none of the other zombies have an "Imitater" version of themselves in their gallery. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 05:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps you did find it on Google images... ...(which I doubt btw). However, you know yourself you have been telling me before you hacked for gems. And you even offered me the ability to hack for gems. You know you said it, don't try to deny it. I've been wanting to report you for a while besides the Twin Sunflower got image. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 14:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Google Images Twin Sunflower. I did not find a single pic of Twin Sunflower obtained in PvZA in Google Images, and I searched all the results there are. So, before I jump to the conclusion you were lying, link to the pic you found pls? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 02:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Rank 1 Nice to see you again, Minh.... ' Clumsyme22 Talk 10:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah? We call you Minh on our wiki and they call you Minh in this wiki too. So....it's probably you? ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 14:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Minh, Reverse Repeater isn't a separate plant! It just links to Repeater anyways. Please don't start this argument again. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 23:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) SLR but, Here you go. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 07:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Why would you say goodbye? ._. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 08:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Ohh, Okay! :) ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk 03:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Where is your summary about removing my edit in Ancient Egypt removing Mummy Zombie? He is present, when one shield is broken, it turns into a Mummy Zombie, I'm undoing it untill you give a summary Planter energizer (talk) 09:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ok Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dragon city! MINH! MINH! MINH! DRAGON CITY HAD A NEW UPDATE! THERE'S TWO NEW UNLOCKABLE ISLANDS, AND YOU CAN GO TO LEVEL 99!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on your Platinum Badge!Planter Energizer (talk) 01:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm FINALLY Back Hey Hoanganhminh, Do you remember FarmerZombi? Well, I finally returned after way too long of a time. I recreated a new account but I need help getting back on track. When i first created an account, I was 12 and i learned naturally and then i got blocked. I'm now 14 but It seems difficult for me to learn the natural way now.I need some help and advice to restart my account. Being a freshman at high school is time consuming but i will be able to get some time on the wiki. Can you help me? I will be waiting for a response while i sit down and watch Maid-Sama.... -DeathZombi (talk) 05:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC) What Power Lily files? You told me to upload them. I don't anything about uploading power lily files. What does that even mean? "POWER LILY FILES?" ~TheCuteDolphin 03:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Connect to the chat Connect to the chat, please. Juqi125, ¿Quieres dejarme un mensaje? 21:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Bức tranh Tuần Long đẹp quá anh ^^ Mà anh cũng chơi đảo rồng à? Crayonshinchan0203 (talk) 14:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my talk page '''You asked me if I was from Vietnam or not. I'm not from Vietnam. I'm from Los Angeles. One of my friends on Facebook is from Vietnam. -TheGollddMAN I think I need to help Featured User Minh I don't know how to make a picture on the Wiki. HD Photos? Hi i'm ovalbillybob111 iv'e been banned from the lawn chat for saying 1 curse word ,can you please unban me, iwon't do it againOvalbillybob111 (talk) 21:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC)ovalbillybob111 Translation